little bella
by 102199
Summary: takes place during new moon at the medow. laurent came by and gave bella a little gift. but... it does not go as it was planning. adopted from RedViolet101
1. Chapter 1

**so i adopted this story **

**disclamer: i do not own twilight**

I walked slowly through the meadow.

Looking at dead flowers that used to be colorful and lively. I felt the tears coming out. But I held them back.

I heard a branch snap behind and I turned around fastly and saw someone I never thought I would see again.

"Laurent." I gasped.

He smiled and walked slowly towards me. Which is making me back up to a tree.

"What are you doing here?" I gasped.

"I want to give you something." I looked at him closely. "Something of what?" I said with my voice breaking.

He moved his head toward my ear. I could feel his breath shimer down my throat. I shivered.

Then he said one word that left me in shock.

"Death." He whispered.

My eyes got wide a little. He moved back and I looked at him in shock. "Why?" I asked.

"Well, ever since your Edward killed James, she planned revenge by killing you. You know, an eye for an eye." He said smiling with pleasure.

I just looked at him. "Fine."

He looked at me in shock. "What?"

"Kill me. No one wants me near them anymore." I said with my voice breaking.

He looked sad for a second. Then he sighed a big sigh. "Well, it is your wish."

He pulled his right arm back, ready to strike.

I closed my eyes, and waited until I felt pressure.

And I did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: i do not own twilight **

Rose's P.O.V.

"Edward don't you think it's kind of stupid not wanting us around Bella? Yet still we are living in Fork's!?" I heard Alice screech.

I could feel Edward's eyes roll and heard him walk up t his room shutting the door behind him. Alice came down with an angry face.

I rolled my eyes. "You know him Alice. If he does something stupid, he will do it again."

She glared at me but giggled a little. "Wanna hunt?" She said putting her right hand on her stomach. "I haven't hunted in ages."

I nodded and got up. "Ed wanna come?" I heard a grunt but nothing else.

I looked at Alice and she made a funny face. I laughed and we ran to the forrest. Free as the wind.

Me and Alice stopped by a river and listened to any animals near by. Alice ran to the left leaving me alone.

I looked at where she stood before she left and listened closly. I hear birds screeching at each other, turtles getting on rocks, chickmunks wrestling eachother.

Suddenly, I smelt a human. The blood smelt young and fresh. I snapped out of trance and walked to the direction where the human was.

It smelt like a child. I kept on looking until I found the child. It was a little girl. She was sitting on the ground wrapping her arms around a brown teddy bear.

She looked like she was crying. She had beautiful brown hair that went down her neck to the tip of her elbows. Sh had blue pajamas on. The were kind of skin tight.

She must have heard me because she looked up. I smiled a small smile and she smiled back. But with pain.

That got me worried. "What's wrong." I walked toward her slowly and sat down next to her.

She looked in my eyes. "I got lost. I don't know where I am." Her voice broke a little.

I rubbed her back. She shivered a little but loosened up. "I don't know where to go." She looked around.

I looked around, too. I couldn't just leave her here. She was just a little girl. I looked at her and suddenly had this feeling like I was looking at Bella.

That confused me. Bella has no sisters or brothers. And she most certainly has no child. But I still did the right thing.

"Wanna go stay with me until we find your parents?" I said.

She looked at me in suprise. Like she never heard anything nice before. "Yes. I would like that." She said in a small voice.

I smiled and got up. She got up too and put her arms in the air. "Can you pick me up? I'm tired." My smile got bigger and I glady picked her up.

"Ok, next stop, my place. By the way... How old are you."

She was quiet for a second. "I'm 8."

I smiled. "Eight is my lucky number."

She giggled and I walked in human form to our house.

We finally got to our house 20 minutes later. She gasped when she saw it.

"Is this where you really live?" I nodded happily. "Ain't it beautiful?"

"Yes. And very very big." She said looked dazed.

I laughed at her expression and we went inside. She looked even more dazed.

I put her down and she walked to the couch. She got up and looked at the ceiling. I looked at her. Wanting questins of why she was in the woods in the first place.

But I didn't want to put any pressure on her. I can wait. "So, what is your name?"

She looked at me. "Isabella. But I liked to be called Bella." My eyes got big.

It couldn't be... Could it? It can't be. "Bella." I said slowly.

She nodded. "Isabella Marie Swan."

Oh. My. God.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: i do not own twilight **

Bella's P.O.V.

I don't know how I got here. And when. I don't know where I am and where to go.

Thank god this pretty blonde woman helped me out. If she wasn't here, I don't know what could happen.

Her house was really big and beautiful. She must of have lot's of money to have this house.

My mom told me that if you have a big house like this, that means your really, really rich.

When I told her my full name, she looked at me with shock. I don't know why... Does she know me?

"Are you ok?" I said outloud.

She snapped out of her dream and smiled at me. Her smile was filled with sadness.

All of a sudden there was this little pixie woman was next to this blonde woman. She looked mad.

"Rose why did you leave me all alone? I know that I'm a vam-" She stopped her senence when she saw me.

Her eyes got wide. I smiled and waved. Trying to be nice. "Hello." She said.

"Hi." I blushed a little. Her eyes got wider.

"Ummm Rose. Who is this." The little woman said looking at the blonde woman with wide eyes still.

Hmm. The blonde woman is named Rose. I like that name. "Umm this is Bella. I found her alone in the middle of the forrest."

The little one looked at me. "Bella. As in Isabella?" I nodded yes. "Isabella Marie Swan." I said proudly.

Her mouth opened and she looked in my eyes. Like she was studying or something. What is going on.

I felt the tears come. I started to whimper. Rose freaked out and sat down next to me and rubbed my back. "Bella what's wrong?"

I looked at her, then at the little one. "You guys are looking at me weird. What did I do?" My voice breaked a little.

Rose looked at her, then back at me. "Nothing sweetie. It's just Alice freaks out about everything. Trust me. One time, I droppd her chocolate on her favorite shoes, she yelled at me. I couldn't get in the until she calmed down."

I giggled. So the little one is Alice. "That's funny." I looked at Alice who was glaring at Rose. I gigged harder.

They are funny people. Suddenly, my tummy made a noise. Alice smiled, and walked away. I looked at Rose in confusion.

"She is gonna make you something. In fact, I think I might need to help her. She breaks stuf easily." Rose got up patted me on the head, and walke where Alice went, then they were gone.

I looked at the floor for a while. Being bored. Then I looked at their paintings. They were all very big and very colorful. Some of them even look like the just took a picture and just putted them on the wall.

That is how good they are. I heard somone walking downstairs and I looked to see who was it. It was a man. He was kind of tall, had very nice hair, and was wearing a nice set of clothing.

He looked up in shock. We both stared at eachother in the eyes. Never looking away. Never blinking.

"Hi." I finally said.

"Hi." He said back. "Umm not to be rude, but what are you doing here little girl?" I glared at him.

I hate it when someone calls me that. I know that I am a little girl but I hate it. "Rose took me."

He nodded his head slowly and said something to low for me to hear. Then he smiled."Umm I will be right back." Then he was gone, too.

I sighed and slumped back on the couch. I closed my eyes and started thinking about my mom and how worried she must be.

"WHAT!" I heard someone said in the other room.

I opened my eyes and jumped a feet in the air. Who ever said that is very rude.

* * *

Rose's P.O.V.

I followed Alice to the kitchen. Leaving Bella alone in the living room. I hope she understands that I hated doing that.

Alice looked in the fridge and sighed a very big sigh. I rolled my eyes. "Oh come on Alice. You wanted to see Bella, well guess, what... You were just looking at her a couple of minutes ago."

She grabbed a plate that had chicken in it and closed the door with a sigh. "I know. But how dd tha happened?" She nod where Bella sat silently.

I shurgged. "Honestly, I have no idea. I just found her in the woods crying. She said she was lost."

"Who was lost?" Edward walked in with a odd look. "And who is that little girl? She looks so familier."

I looked at Alice who was looking at e with a nervous look. "Umm. Just a littl girl." I said looking on the ground.

"Yes I know she is a little girl. I'm not stupid, I just want to know why she is here?" He looked at me with his eyebrows raised.

I glared at him. "She is here because I found her in the woods."

"And her name is Isabella Marie Swan." Alice said with a smile.

I looked at her in shock. I can't believe she spat that out. "WHAT!" Edward yelled.

I rolled my eyes. Though I don't know why. "Alice this is no time to kid around. This is not a joke." He snapped and gave Alice the death glare.

"I'm not joking Edward. Just look at her. Look at her close. Talk to her. Then you'll know." Aice said.

Edward rolled his eyes but walked away anyway. When he left, I slapped Alice on the arm really hard.

She jerked and glared at me. "Ow! What the hell did I do?"

"You know what you did. Now Edward is gonna make us leave Bella again. And she is just a little girl."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes I know. But when I walked in here, I had a vision. She doesn't know who we are. So how can she be in pain?"

I just glared at her while she cooked the chicken. Watching her every move. Seeing if she does something wrong.

Finally the chicken was ready and she gave the plate to me. "Here you go."

"Why can't you give it to her. Not that I want you, too." I said looking at the chicken.

"Because I need to finish hunting." Then, she was gone.

I walked to Bella and Edward and found them laughing about something. "What's funny?" I asked them putting the chicken on next to Bella.

I sat down on the rug and looked at Bella. "Edward was telling me a joke. Wanna hear?"

"No thanks Bella." I smiled and she ate her chicken.

She ate and we got to know each other better.

"Your both 18?" She looked at us in supirse. Me and Edward laughed. "Yes we are." Edward said.

Just then, Esme and Carlisle came in. The looked up and saw Bella.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer: i do not own twilight **

Rose's P.O.V.

I looked at Bella who was looking at me worried. Like she was gonna get in trouble. But she wasn't. They both looked at her in shock.

"Umm Rose..." Esme said breaking the silence. "Who is that?"

I looked at Esme. "Umm this is Bella. I will tell you about it later." I smiled.

Esme keeped on looking at Bella until Carlisle pulled her away in the kitchen. I looked at Bella who sighed and whined.

"I wanna go to sleep." Edward chuckled while picking her up. "You can sleep in my room." Bella nodded with her eyes closed.

She looks so cute. She put her head on his shoulder while he walked to his room. I got up and walked to Esme. She looked at me in shock.

"Rose that little girl looks almost like Bella." I smiled a side smile. "Because it is." Carlisle looked at me. "How is that possible?"

I shrugged. "I have no idea. I found her in the woods."

Edward walked in. "What should we do?" He said sitting down.

"Well, since she is a little girl, she needs someone to take care of her."

"Take care of who?" Emmett said walking in with Jasper.

I looked at Esme who was looking at Carlisle who was looking at Edward who was looking at nothing.

"Umm Bella." Jasper got stiff. "Bella is here?"

Edward groaned. "Well, she kind of had an accident." Esme said with an odd face.

"What kind of accident?" I beamed at Emmett. Of course no matter what happends, he will always be there for his family.

"Well, why don't you look." Alcie said pushing them upstairs.

When they were gone I put my hands up. "Why in the hell do you guys pop up out of no where?"

Alice giggled. "Because we want to." I rolled my eyes and we all waited for Jasper and Emmett to come down.

"That was Bella? She is so small." He stuck his hands out and sized up to a foot long. I slapped them down.

"How did that happen?" Jasper said. I sighed a loud sigh and told them all I know.

"Well someone has to take care of her. And I don't want her to be put up in adoption." I said galring at everyone.

"I think Rose is right. Bella is a little girl again, so she will think like one." We all nodded in agreement.

Alice squealed and clapped her hands. "Shopping!" I laughed and told everyone I will see if Bella is gonna get up.

I went into Edward room and found Bella sleeping on his black leather couch with a blue blanket on her. She seemed to look comfy.

I sat down next to her and watch her sleep.

I watched her breath in and out. Her heart beat fluttering every once in a while. I put my hand on her cheek and genlty brushed it.

This will be the only time that I will have a child to take care of. And I hope I do a good job at it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer: i do not own twilight **

Bella's P.O.V.

I woke up in a room. The room was very big and neat. Also dark. I looked around to see if anyone was here. Nope. No one.

I got up and opened the door. It was quiet. I walked out the room slowly and looked around. No one in plain sight.

I smiled. I must of have the whole house to myself! I skipped down the stairs carefully and sat on the couch turnung the television on. My favorite show was on SpongeBob SquarePants.

I giggled while watching. Poor SquidWard. Suddenly I got hungry. I hoped off and found the kitchen. I looked around.

Everything is too big. I walked up to their high chairs and tried to get on. But I fail each time.

Suddenly, I felt hands under my arm and they picked me up. They set me on the chair and walked around so I can see who they are.

"I'm Emmett, one of the people who lives here."

I smiled. "I'm Bella." He smiled back and he asked what I was doing. "I was getting hungry so I wanted to make myself a little snack."

"Need any help?" He smirked and I play glared at him. But giggle and nodded yes.

"What do you want to eat?" I looked at him closly and chossed an easy snack.

"Peanut butter and jelly." I said. "Ok." He grabbed the bread and peanut butter with jelly mixed.

I watched him make it. "How old are you?" I said out loud.

He looked at me. "I'm 19."

My eyes got big. "Your a big 19 year old." I said with a little suprise in my voice.

He laughed and gave me a glass of water. "How old are you?" He said watching me while I eat.

"I'm 8." I said with my mouth full. He smiled a sad smile. I swallowed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. So what do you want to do?" Emmett asked changing the conversation.

I thought about it. "I want to..." I looked up thinking.

I can see him trying to not laugh. I know. I have a funny thinking face. "I want to... Play a game."

He looked at me. "That's all."

"Yes that's all." I said with a little attitude. He shooked his head with a smirk still on his face and got up.

He grabbed my plate and cup and cleaned it. After he did that he picked my up and threw me on his back. I hanged on like a monkey.

"Up up and away." I heard him mutter.

I laughed and we went off! Well, not really but he kind of ran to this room where it looked like toy world.

Toys everywhere. Big toys, little toys, toys I have never seen before, toys I have seen, toys that are to big for me to play with, etc...

I looked around and saw a game that I loved.

"Let's play Candyland!" I sqealed.

He smiled and gabbed the game, putting it on the ground. We played for hours. I mostly won. Every time I did, he would whine that I was cheating and I would laugh.

"I win again!" I yelled with a funny laugh.

"No fair Bells! I think there is something wrong with this game!" He whinned.

I giggled. "No there isn't! I think there is something wrong with you!"

"No there's not." Said a voice behind me.

I turned my head and saw Rose. I smiled and ran toward her. She laughed and picked me up.

"How was your fun time?"

"It was great!" I said.

Emmett grunted and we both laughed. "Is that all you guys did? Play Candyland?"

I nodded. "Yes." I heard Emmett muttered. I rolled my eyes.

Rose put me down and we walked back to Emmett. Playing Candyland with 3 people.

* * *

Rose's P.O.V.

I hated hunting. Especially since there is a little Bella back home.

Every time I see Edward face, I see different kinds of emotions. Pain, joy, a little anger, sorrow.

I rolled my eyes. "Edward, stop making those face's."

He glared at me but let it go. I smirked at him. "I am gonna go home early." I said dropping my food on the ground.

I looked at it. Then ran. I ran until I saw the house. I smiled.

I went in and changed into something neat. Then, I looked for Bella. I found her with Emmett, laying on the ground playing Candyland.

I smiled. Two of my favorite poeple are here.

"No fair Bells! I think there's something wrong with this game!" Emmett whined. I rolled my eyes and giggle quietly.

"No there isn't! I think there is something wrong with you!" Bella giggled.

"Me, too." I said trying not to laugh like hell.

Bell tunred her head around and smiled. She got up and ran toward me with a huge hug waiting. I laughed and picked her up.

"How was your fun time?" I asked.

"It was great!" Bella said.

Emmett grunted and me and Bella laughed.

"Is that all you guys did? Play Candylnd?" I said calming down.

Bella nodded with a yes. I smiled and put her down. We walked toward Emmett to play a game of 3. But it was still Candyland.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer: i do not own twilight **

Rose's P.O.V.

We played CandyLand until Bella told us that she was tired. I picked her up and looked at Emmett. His eyes were turning black a little.

I nodded and went up to Edward's room. I gently put her on Edward's black sofa an covered her in a nice blue blanket.

I kissed her forhead. "Night Bella." I was about to get up until Bella grabbed my arm.

"No. Stay with me." She whimpered.

I smiled and she moved over to give me some space. She put her hand on mine and squeezed tight, then letting go.

"When is your birthday?" She asked all of a sudden.

"May 17." **(Acutal Nikki Reed's Birthday since she plays Rose...)**

"Oh. Do you know when my birthday is?"

I shrugged. "I dunno." I lied. It would be weird telling her I know when her birthday is. It will lead to questins, yadda yadda yadda...

"Guess." She said giggling a little.

"Ummm April 9?" I said with a little grin on my face.

She nodded no. "How about Septemeber 30th?"

"Nope. But your close. It's in Septemeber."

I nodded and guessed again. "How about Septemeber 13?"

She gasped. "Your really good at this." I laughed and kissed her forehead. "You gotta go to sleep. It's almost 10:00." She nodded and stayed silent.

7 Minutes later her heart beat went slower. As did her breath. I slowly got off the sofa and closed the door.

I walked downstairs to see everyone. Including Edward.

They all looked at me with a little worry on their face. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Ummm. How do I explain this." Alice muttered.

"Explain what?"

They stayed quiet. I looked at Alice and glared. "What is going on?" I said with a little hiss.

Jaser moved and I saw a person that I thought was already dead.

"Laurent." I sneered.

He smiled and just stared at me. Staring at what I might do.

"What are you doing here?"

"I am here to tell you how Bella transformed into a little girl." He smirked.

"Did he tell all of you?" I asked everyone, but was just staring at Edward. He nodded no.

"That is why I am here." Laurent said lookng at his feet.

"Well then tell us. Or else." Emmett threatened.

"I was kind of the one who made her like that." He said.

"Why you litt-" Edward said charging at him, but Emmett and Jasper held him back.

I counted to ten. Then spoke. "What did you do to make Bella like this? And why?"

He smiled. "I saw her at your little meadow, all alone. She looked sad, like something she loved died not so long ago. She told me it was you guys." He looked at Edward.

Edward glared at him but didn't do anything. Laurent continued on. "I told her that Victoria wanted to kill her. You know since Edward killed her mate, she was gonna kill Bella. An eye for an eye I would say."

Edward growled. "What did you do!?" He spat. I satrted to growl. In fact, everyone started to growl.

"Even if I don't know who Bella is, I still didn't want her to suffer." He nodded his head sadly. Like he was acting in front of a movie then in real life.

"So I told her that I would get ride of her myself. But I guess I found my true power after what I did. To make life start over. But at a very young age."

I stared at him in shock. "You almost killed Bella?"

He nodded. "She wanted me to do it." He raised his hands in defeat.

"Can you change her back?" Esme said.

He nodded no. Then Edward attacked him.

And no one stopped him.

Edward's P.O.V. **Just warning you it's a little short.**

I ripped Laurent heads off and ripped his body. Emmett finally pulled me away when he was just in pieces

. I sneered at what was left and grabbed the pieces and threw them outside. I grabbed my lighter and lite him on fire.

I watched the small pieces burn in anger. Then sadness.

Bella wanted to kill herself. And it was because of me. I grunted a little then walked back inside.

"So what do we do now?" I asked with no life in my voice.

Carlisle looked at me. "Now all we have to do is wait for Bella to grow up. Then we decide on what happends next."

I nodded and headed to my room where Bella was still asleep. Even after all that noise downsairs. I walked up to her and kissed her on the forehead.

I whispered in her ear. "I love you Bella."

I gabbed her hand and gave it a little sqeeze before I got up. I walked up to the door and shut it.

leaving Bella for her to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamer: i do not own twilight **

Bella Age: 9

Date Of Month And Year: Augest 13, 2002

Holiday: First Day Of School

Grade: 3rd

* * *

Bella's P.O.V. 

I groaned. "I don't want to go to school." I muttered.

Esme sighed. "You have too Bella."

"Then why can't I be home schooled or something like that."

"Because all of us are busy. We got to work. And school will be fine. You might get new friends." She said stopping at the front of the school.

I sighed. "Fine, but if I don't like it, then can I never come back here again?" I said with my voice sounding hopeful.

She gave me a look and I grumbled. "Fine. See you later. Love you."

"Love you, too." She said before I shut the car door.

I walked in and went to the front office.

A lady looked up and smiled. "You must be Isabella Swan, right?" I nodded and waited till she said somthing.

"Ok your class number is 315. Just to the left."

I smiled. "Thanks." I walked to my class room and opene the door.

There weren't a lot of kids. I think some of them are outside playing before class starts.

I found a seat at the back and sat down. Suddenly, the chair next to me moved. I looked up and a girl.

"Hi I'm Elizabeth Mary Stewart. But everyone calls me Mary." She smiled.

"I'm Isabella Marie Swan. But everyone calls me Bella."

"Bella.. I like it." She smiled.

I was about to say something until a seat moved on my other side. Me and Mary looked and saw a boy.

"Why does Mary end up being friends with a pretty girl like you?" He smirked.

I must have blushed ten shades of red because he laughed a litte. I felt Mary roll her eyes.

"Shut up. This is Kyle Murphy. My stupid friend." I smiled and the bell rang.

Mary and Kyle stayed in their spots. On each side from me. Yes, the table was big enough to have 3 people.

Only 10 students came in class before the teacher came in closing the door behind her.

She looked up and smiled. "Hello students. Welcome."

She looked at me and her smile got wider. "And there is a new student in class."

Everyone turned around and looked at me. Most of the guys were looking at me like I was a model, and the girls looked at me like I was there new best friend. I blushed.

"Would you like to tell us your name."

I sighed. "My name is Isabella Marie Swan. But I like to be called Bella."

"Hey Bella." Everyone said.

"Hey." They laughed a little and turned around.

"Now my name is Mrs. Davidson and I will be your teacher."

For the rest of the hour she talked about let us go around and talk about what we did during the summer. I told her that I was busy moving from New York to here.

Esme said I have to tell the teacher that. I pracitce that enough to the point that is didn't sound like a lie enough.

"You used to live in New York? How did you end up here?" Once again everyone was looking at me again.

"Well my dad is a doctor, and his job or whatever moved to this place. He heard that this hostpital needs help and he offered to move."

"That is so cool." Someone said.

The bell rang for recess and Mary grabbed my hand. "Sit with us at lunch." I smiled and we both walked to the small lunch room.

We sat and Kyle came walking toward us. "Why did you leave me like that?" He said fake crying.

I laughed at him and he stopped and smiled. "Thank you. Thank you." He bowed before sitting down.

"I swear Kyle, you can be stupid." Kyle glared at Mary and I laughed some more.

"See? Bella thinks I'm funny." Mary stopped laughing. "Because she doesn't know how stupid you are yet." She sighed and looked at me.

"Trust me, when you really know him, you wish you wouldn't in the first place." I tried not to smile and she glared at me.

"He seems fine to me." I squeaked out. She rolled her eyes but laughed anyways.

I just stared at the table. "So you guys don't eat?"

"Nope. The food here is alive." Kyle joked looking at the food at the other side of the room.

"I agree with him. I swear, I saw my salad move once last year." Mary said looking around.

"Gross." I shivered. They nodded and we talked about stuff until the bell rang.

We went back in class and finished what we started until the bell rang again 3 hours later.

"Thank god. I thought I was gonna be here forever." Mary sighed.

I nodded and grabbed my stuff and put it in my backpack. "We should sleep over at your house someday." Mary said looking at me.

I nodded. "Maybe on the weekend." She nodded back.

"Ok. See ya. Or should I walk with you." She smirked.

"Walk with me please." I beged. She laughed and we walked out side. Everyone was waiting on the ground for their parents.

We both sat down and waited. We waited unitl we were pretty much the only ones here. I sighed. "This freaking sucks."

She nodded. "My parents are always late."

Just then a silver Volvo drove up. I sighed. "Finally. See ya Mary." We both got up and hugged eachother.

I slowly walked to the car and got in. It was Edward who picked me up.

I glared at him. "What?" He asked.

"Your like, almost 2 hours late."

He looked sorry. "My bad, I always froget the elementary school get outs early." I nodded and said it's fine and we were off.

"So did you make new friends?" I nodded. "Mary. But her real name is Elizabeth. Her middle name is Mary. I think the like Mary more then her real name."

He nodded and stayed quiet. "Good to know." He muttered.

I smiled a small smile and we drove home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclamer: i do not own twilight **

Bella's Age: 13

Date Of Month And Year: Septemeber 13th, 2006

* * *

Bella's P.O.V.

Today is the day I turn 13. The big 1 and 3. I am finally a teenager. I can pretty much do whatever I want. Well, not really.

"You ready?" Asked Rose.

I looked at her confused. "What are you talking about?"

She smiled. "About being 13! Your finally a teenager!"

I smiled back and hugged her. I sighed and let go of her walking down stairs to find Edward sitting on the couch looking a photo. I couldn't see who it was.

"Hey." I finally said.

He looked up and put the picture under the couch. I laughed a little and walked toward him and sat down.

"Whatcha looking at?" I said with a smirk.

He looked a little nervous. "Umm Just my old girlfreind. Who died a couple of years ago." He smiled at me sadly.

"Can I see?" I pointed under the couch.

He nodded quickly. "Umm sorry, but I'm not ready for anyone to see. I won't even let my mom see."

I rubbed his back and hugged him. He hugged back. I felt a little tingle when I hugged him but I ignored it. I let go and kissed his cheek before getting up.

I felt him get up to and follow me to the kitchen where Mary was.

"Mary what are you doing here?" I asked her looking a litte confused.

"Bella it's your birthday, it's a Saterday, mom said I can spend the night, I talked to your mom, suprise guest, yadda yadda yadda." She rolled her eyes.

I giggled and sat down at the high chair. "So what do you want to do?" I asked.

She gave me a look. "Bella, it's your big day. I have to ask you that questin."

I sighed but didn't saw anything. Emmett and Rose came in.

"Hey Mary." Rose said smiling.

"Sup Rose." Mary smirked. "So what do you want to do."

I glared a her. "What I wann do is wait until this freaking day is over so I can got to sleep. I hate friggin birthdays." I muttered the last sentence but everyone heard it and laughed.

* * *

Bella's Age: 15

Date Of Month And Year: May 23rd, 2008

Holiday: Summer

* * *

Bella's P.O.V.

"Finally! School is over!" I gasped when I got in Edward's car.

He smiled. "High school isn't that bad."

I looked at him. "To me it is. Every guy wants you, every girl wants to be you, and to much drama."

He smiled a littl bit. "Bella, we have to tell you something." He said not looking at me.

"Who's we?" I asked.

He looked at me then back to looking straight ahead. "The whole family."

I got nervous. "Your not gonna leave me are you?" I said with my voice breaking a little.

He looked at me and smiled. He grabbed my hand. "Of course not. Never. It's just that there is this family secret that we have been meaning to tell you when your older." He smirked and I did.

"Is it a big?" He shrugged. "It depends on what you think."

I squeazed his hand and we both stayed quiet until we got home. I let go of his hand and got out of the car.

We both walked into the house and Everyone was sitting in the living room.

Carlisle looked up and smiled a little. "Bella please, sit down." I shrugged but followed.

Edward sat next to me. "What do you guys want to talk about?" I looked at all of them.

"Bella we are gonna say something, but it is true." Rose said looking a little sad.

"What?"

"It may sound stupid, but we are vampires."

I just looked at them. It was quiet. Wait... Is this a joke? I was quiet before I did a little laugh. They all looked at me.

"Yeah and I'm a pixie." Emmett chuckled and Rose glared at him telling him to shut up. He did.

Esme looked serious. "We are vampires."

"Prove it." I said.

Emmett got up, grabbed my hand took me to the garage and made stand next to the wall.

"What are you doing?" I said before everyone else followed.

He didn't anwser. But instead he got on the ground, put his hands under his big jeep and picked it up with one hand.

I could feel my mouth open and I just stared at him.

He put it down and walked toward me slowly. I felt all eyes on me.

"That was.." I said. "The coolest thing I have ever saw!" I gasped.

I smiled big and looked at everyone. They all looked realived and happy. I looked at Emmett again.

"Do that again! But can you throw it or something!?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclamer: i do not own twilight **

Bella's Age: 17... Finally

Date Of Month And Year: Augest 13, 2011

* * *

Bella's P.O.V.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-_

I shut off my alarm and rolled on my back. I sighed. Today is my first day of Senior year. And soon to be my last in high school.

I shivered at that thought. Even though I'm all grown up, I'm scared to leave my home. A place where I grew up.

I got up and got ready. I picked out my favorite clothing. I ran downstarirs to find Edward, Rose, Alice, and Carlisle talking in the kitchen.

"We have to tell her." Edward said sounding a little angry.

"No. I don't want her to get hurt again." Rose hissed. Wait.. Hissed? Oh yeah... Vampire, duh.

But who where they talking about? And who was she? I walked in and they looked very nervous.

"Sup." Was all I said.

They smiled a weird smile. I giggled a little and looked in the fridge. They had nothing. I closed it and saw that they were still looking at me.

"You guys got nothing in your fridge." I walked and grabbed my backpack.

"See ya later."

I felt someone grab my arm before I opened the door. I looked and saw Edward. He looked a little worried.

"Bella, please be careful." He voice had a little pain in them. But I ignored it.

"Don't worry Edward. I will. Love you." He smiled and let go.

I walked to my car that Rose bought when I turned 16. It wasn't something glamorus. And everyone in town knows it's my baby. A black nice Mustang.

I got in my baby and drove to Mary's house. I heard yelling when I got there. Normal as usual. I saw Mary walk out the door and ran toward me. She looked like she was crying a little.

She got in with out saying a word. I drove to school.

"What's wrong Mary?" I asked.

She sniffed. "Mom and dad were fighting. As usual. But this time it got worse. Dad said he was gonna leave me and my mom. For good."

I gasped. That was unexpected.

"Then he said that he didn't want to leave me here. He called my mom bad things. And he said he won't let his daughter live with a...Whore."

That pissed me off. "How could he? Your mom isn't a whore. Don't worry. When people get really angry, they say things they don't mean. That's just it."

She looked at me. "You really think so?"

I laughed. "I know so. Rose and Emmett fight, say things they don't mean. Then they get back together again."

She smiled and wiped away the tears. "Thanks Bells. You have the right thing to say."

"I always do."

I parked in my spot in front of the high school and looked at it. I sighed and we got out of the car.

I saw Kyle and dragged Mary. "Hey Kay Kay." I said in a annoying sqeaky voice.

He glared but laughed anyway. "Wassup Bells. Hmmm. You got big over the summer." He looked at me chest.

I glared at him and Mary slapped his arm. He grunted and giggled. Yes, giggled.

"So you ladies got your schedule? I got mine." Kyle grabbed a piece of paper out of his pocket.

"No Kyle, were going to get our now. See you later." Mary grabbed my arm and we walked in school.

The hallways were the same as asual. We walked into the office.

"Hey Mrs. Rich." I said.

She lookedup and smiled. You an kind of see her aging in her make-up. But no one cared. "Hello girls. Need you schedule."

We both nodded and she looked inside a folder. She grabbed papers and handed them to us. "There you go. Have a good day ladies."

"You, too." Mary said.

We found a bench in one of the hallways and sat down. Mary looked at me. "What did you get?"

I looked at mine.

_Swan, Isabella Marie Class Schedule_

_Period 1. Art_

_Period 2. Reading_

_Period 3. Language Arts_

_Period 4. Science_

_Period. 5 Math_

_Period 6. Social Studies_

_Period 7. P.E._

_Class of 2011_

I groaned. Why do I have to get P.E.? Is this God's way of saying your not meant t be here?

Mary giggled and I glared at her. "Not funny." I got up and bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry!" I said looking up.

Wow. I think I'm in love. "No it's my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going." He smiled.

"But it's also my fault. I didn't look before I good up." He smiled wider and I blushed.

"Your new here, right?" Mary said getting up while smirking at me.

"Yeah, I moved here a couple of months ago. I'm Angel." No shit. He looks like one.

"I'm Mary and this is my friend Bella." He was staring at me.

"Nice to meet you ladies."

Mary nodded. "You, too."

Just then the bell rang. Bad timing. "Well I gotta go. I'll see you girls later?"

I nodded. "Of course! Wait are you a Senior?" I asked. Well I need to know.

He nodded and waked grabbed my arm and we walked to class.

I think I died and gone to heaven.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclamer: i do not own twilight **

Bella's P.O.V.

Mary dragged my away from Angel to get to class.

"Mary!" I whined.

She giggled and pulled me into art. We saw 2 emty seats in the back of the class. We walked toward them and sat down.

"So you like Angel." She said with no questins.

I looked at her and blushed. "Shut up." I whispered.

She giggled. "I don't blame ya. He's hot. But I have my eyes on someone else." I rolled me eyes.

"I know. Mitch." I shooked my head and she slapped my arm.

I flinched but didn't say anything. Then the class was filled with students. Finally, the teacher came in and closed the door behind him.

He looked up and smiled. "Welcome class. How was your summer."

Everyone muttered 'fine' and 'great'. And a little of 'sucked like hell' in here, too.

I giggled but didn't say anything.

The teacher smiled wider. "Good to know." He said with a little sarcasm in his voice.

I almost glared at him until he talked again. "My name is Mr. Golden. And there is no nicknames for you guys who like picking names." He glared at Kyle and everyone laughed.

He blushed a little and looked at his desk. "Of course he would blush." Mary whispered.

I looked at her and laughed while nodding.

"So here are sheets that you need your parents to sign so we can draw. Why? Well the school said you guys are gonna be legal, you guys can draw nudity."

Every guy wof whistled and howl with the girls whooped. I whooped also and blushed a little. Mary whisteled and laughed.

For the rest of the day it went a little slow.

Finally, it got to lunch. I was walkin toward the cafeteria until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Angel.

I smiled and he smiled back. "Hey." He said.

"Back at you." I winked. He chuckled and walked with me.

We sat down at a table that me, Mary, and Kyle always sit. "So this is your spot?" Angel said.

I nodded. "It has been since we were freshmen." I smiled and he smiled back.

"So before your friends come, I have to ask you something?" He said looking staright in my eyes.

I shrugged. "Sure."

"Well since we haven't known each other that much, and I really want to know more about you." He paused and took a deep breath. "Do you wanna go out sometime?" He said nervously.

I was supirsed. No one asked me out before. But of course, they have seen Emmett. So were always just friends.

"Ummm. Yeah of course." I said.

He smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

"Ohh look at the little sweeties." Kyle whined.

Mary smacked him on the shoulder and smiled at us. "So Angel, were did you live before you moved to this dump?" Angel laughed and answered her questin.

For the rest of lunch we have talked about crap and movies until the bell rang for class. "Uggh, hell started again." I groaned.

Angel laughed and we all got up. Finally the rest of the day ended like a blur. I realised that school was over.

"So you gonna drive me home?" Mary asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course! I can't just leave you here! What kind of friend would I be?"

She smiled and we walked to my car. Then Kyle and Angel ran toward us. "Hey we also need a ride. Our ride jumped us."

Angel looked at me. "And I can't stand that bus. Freshmen." He shivered and we all laughed.

"Jump in." I said opening my car door.

They all jumped in and told me there adressat the same time. I laughed. "Hold up. Let's start with the closest first." I raised my eyebrs and nodded.

Kyle was first, then Mary, then Angel. "So." He said when I parked in front of his house.

"So.." I said back. He smiled and leaned foward putting his lip on my ear. "See you next time."

I shivered and blushed. He pulled away before kissing my cheek. "See ya."

I waved and watched him got out of the car and walked p to his door before driving away.

I drove home happy and filled with joy. I drove in my parking space ad ran to my front door, and upstairs.

But before I got to my room Edward stopped me. "Your looking happy." He smiled.

I nodded. "I met a guy." He stopped smiling and looked at me with pain, sadness, and anger.

"Really." He said in a low dark tone.

I nodded slowly. "Yeah his name is Angel."

I could tell something was up because he put on a fake smile. "Congrats Bella. You can finally be happy." He muttered the last sentence but I ignored it.

Got to do homework, then have to Email Mary so I can tell her stuff.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclamer: i do not own twilight **

Bella's P.O.V.

I ran up to my room and threw myself on the bed and grabbed my laptop. I opened it and turned it on. I went to my Email and saw 2 messages. I smiled. They were both from Mar I shooked my head and opened the first one.

**MaryFreak259: Oh my god! You guys looked hot in the lunch room! I swear I saw sparks! And what did you guys do when we all got out of your car? Did you to make-out?**

I giggled and rolled my eyes. Of course she would say that. I moved that to the side and read the other one.

**MaryFreak259: Why haven't you answered back? I'm starting to whine! Serioulsy!**

I giggled harder and typed back.

**TheOnlyWhiteSwan: Calm down I'm typing right now. And we didn't do anything in the car. He just asked me out. And sparks? Really?**

I sended that and waited for her to type back.

**MaryFreak259: Yes, sparks. And he asked you out! What did you say?**

**TheOnlyWhiteSwan: Yes.**

**MaryFreak259: Oh my god! I'm so happy for you!**

**TheOnlyWhiteSwan: *Blushing* Yes he did. **

**MaryFreak259: Do you know what you are gonna wear?**

**TheOnlyWhiteSwan: No. But Alice will help me out. And I need to go. Need to talk to my parents about the date.**

**MaryFreak259: Kay'Kay!**

I closed my laptop and grabbed my backpack and threw it across the room. I heard a knock and I looked up only to find Edward.

I smiled. "Hey Edward. What's up?"

He looked around. "Can I come in?"

I nodded. "Of course." He walked toward me and sat next to me. He sighed. I looked at him. "What's wrong?" I asked.

He looked at me and shooked his head. "Nothing. Just worried." I looked at him closer. "Worried about what?"

"About you and the guy." He said looking down.

I sighed. "Edward you don't have to worry about Angel." I said putting my hand on his shoulder.

He nodded. "I should."

"Well you shouldn't." He looked straight in my eyes. "Well I should. You really don't even know the guy."

I am starting to get a little angry. "Well you don't either." I snapped a little.

"Maybe I don't but I know what guys want." He snapped back.

I glared at him and got up. "I think it's time for you to leave." I pointed to the door. He got up and walked out without looking back.

I huffed and shut the door. I grabbed my computer and was gonna write Mary back of what happend. But instead I got a new Email.

It was from someone I didn't know. I clicked it and read.

**AngelStewart: Hey it's Angel from school if your wondering. Kyle gave me your Email adress. Just wanted to say hey.**

I squealed in exitment and typed back.

**TheOnlyWhiteSwan: Hey Angel. What's up?**

**AngelStewart: Nothin just missin you**

**TheOnlyWhiteSwan: Ahh your sweet. And your last name is Stewart?**

**AngelStewart: Yup and proud of it. I love my last name. And soon I will have a bride that will be by my side with my last name too. And it will be forever.**

**TheOnlyWhiteSwan: You'd be a great husband to that lady.**

**AngelStewart: Thanks. So what time do you want to go out?**

**TheOnlyWhiteSwan: How about Friday night at 9? There is this good scary movie that is coming out.**

**AngelStewart: Really? Cool, that's fine with me. As long as you don't ditch me.**

**TheOnlyWhiteSwan: Hahaha I promise I won't ditch you. Your to cute.**

**AngelStewart: Aw shucks. Thanks..**

**TheOnlyWhiteSwan: I say it like I mean it.**

**AngelStewart: Thanks, again. So I will talk to you tomorrow, babe?**

I froze. He called me babe! I squealed and almost jumped in exitment.

**TheOnlyWhiteSwan: Of course. Bye.**

**AngelStewart: Bye.**

I sighed and closed my laptop and rolled on my back. I thought about Angel and me. I put my hands on my belly button and rubed my tummy.

I bit my lip and moved my hands lower still thinking about Angel.. I was close to touching my private part.

All I thought about was Angel and finally touched my part. I groaned a little at the feeling. I stopped and got up. Thinking about everyone might hear me of what I did.

I sighed and changed into my pajamas. I sat in my chair and cosed my eyes. I thought about what I was gonna be when I get out of high school.

I heard a knock and I opened my eyes. "Come in." I saw Edward and I kind of glared at him.

"Yes." I said angerly.

He looked sorry. "Sorry about what I said earlier. I didn't mean it. I was just being over protective." I sighed and smiled a little at him.

I got up and hugged him. He hugged back but a little stronger. "It's ok Edward. I forgive you. You know I can't keep a grudge."

He laughed and I giggled. I kissed his cheek and pushed him out of my room. "Ok I need some alone time. Just until dinner."

He nodded and closed the door.


	12. Chapter 12

**disclamer: i do not own twilight **

Edward's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe Bella would do that. I know that I left her and wished she found someone else. But I really can't stand Bella with another man. The only man I want to be with her is me.

"Edward if you wanted to be with Bella then you shouldn't have left." I heard someone say behind coldly.

I turned around and saw Alice. She was glaring at me coldly.

I glared back. "I did it for her."

"No you did it for yourself!" She yelled with her arms waving in the air.

"No I did it for her safety!" I yelled back.

She rolled her eyes but didn't say anything and walked away. I glared at where she was standing and walked to my room.

I shut my door with a little bit of vampire force and jumped on my bed. I scratched my head and sighed. I inched my nose and and closed my eyes thinking about what life would be like if I hadn't left.

We would have been together forever.

Like we were mean't to be.

* * *

Bella's P.O.V.

It was the second day of school. I thought it would suck, but now I am positive that it ould be the best day since Angel came. Maybe the whole school year.

I heard a honk and I looked out the window. It was a car I've never seen before. I grabbed my backpack and walked downstairs.

I saw Edward sitting on a couch looking sad. "What's wrong?" I asked grabbing one of my notebooks.

He looked up and shooked his head. "Nothing you need to worry about." He smiled.

All of a sudden that made me smile. I don't know why, but whenever Edward is sad, I'm sad. When he's angry, I'm angry. When he's happy, I'm happy.

It's kind of like a conection. But I try to ignore it. I walked toward him and kissed him on cheek. I almost kissed him on the lip but I moved a little.

I kind of skipped outside and walked slowly to the mysterious car. I saw the window roll down and looked to dee who was it.

"Like my bling bling, Bells?" I heard a women say.

I knew that voice. "Hot, Mary!" I said opening the car door and getting in.

"I know. But not as hot as yours." I rolled my eyes. "It's close." I giggled and she laughed.

"Drive I don't wanna be late." I said putting my seatbelt on.

"Yeah, you don't wanna be late for Angel!" She sanged in a high pitch voice.

I rolled my eyes and slapped her arm. "Hey be careful!" She yelled with her voice breaking a little.

I rolled my eyes again and huffed. We got to school and saw Angel and Kyle talking and laughing together.

Mary found a place to park her car and we got out. Angel saw me and walked over to me smiling.

"Hey." He said kissing my cheek.

I blushed and looked at Mary who was looking at me grinning. I glared at her and she laughed.

Angel wrapped his arms around my waist and we walk to a bench and we all sat down. We talked about crap until the bell rang for class.

For the rest of the day during and aft class we just talked. And every on in a while Angel would kiss me. An as usual, I would blush.

It was the end of the day and me and Mary walked to her new car. "We should have a sleepover." Mary said out of knowhere.

I looked at her and smiled. "That sounds great. My place?"

She rolled her eyes. "Well, duh. Unless you want to hear yelling for the whole entire night."

I nodded and made a face in which she laughed. We drove to her place real quick so she can grab her stuff. When she opened the door, I could hear her parents yell at eachother. And I am in the car with the windows rolled up.

She closed the door and was gona for 5 mintues. Then she came back with a blue bag and ran. She climbed in and drove fast.

Sh sighed and sniffed a little. I rubbed her arm a little and she smiled.

We drove to my house silently and walked in. We were greeted by mom. She smiled at Mary. "Hi Mary. Haven't seen you in a while."

Mary smiled. "Thanks. And your house looks better then ever." Mom smiled even wider.

"Thank you. Have fun girls. I need to go shopping. See you in an hour or so." Mom left.

Then I grabbed Mary's hand and dragged her upstairs.

**ok so that is where all of the other authors chapters end. i will write one tonight and post it later.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Enjoy **

**Disclamer: i do not own twilight **

Bella's 18 th birthday 

Bella's pov 

"Yay!"

I am finally turning 18 today! I get to be an adult. I can think of a million things I get to do now, voting R-rated movies and….. Uhhh…. A bunch of other cool stuff! Today was Saturday so I did not have school.

I looked at my clock to see what time it was. Oh ****! Its 11:00 AM and my party is at 12:00. Alice told me that as long as I promised to get up at 9:00 I could dress myself.

I ran to my closet to pick out a dress (Alice standards.) and found a royal blue dress that was strapless, went down to my knees and had a sparkly sky blue bow around the middle. I ran to the bathroom and stripped down. I stepped into the shower and let the warm water flow down my back.

When I got out of the shower I brushed my waist length wavy hair and then blow dried it. I then curled my hair and let it fall freely down my back.

Then I got my make up bag and curled my lashes, put two coats of mascara on my upper and lower lashes and put a thin line of eye liner along my upper lash line.

I looked at myself in the full length mirror and found myself decent enough to please Alice. I then put on my black flats and looked at the clock. It read 11:59. Perfect timing.

As I descended the stair case I saw my family waiting below along with Mary and angel. While most people were smiling angel and Edward's mouths were hanging wide open. I started to giggle but Mary ran over to hug me making my giggle sound more like a choke. "Happy birthday Bella!" she yelped as she squeezed even harder.

"Yes it would be," I choked out "if you would let me breathe!"

"Whoop's, sorry!" she said. She backed away while everyone else said a chorus of happy birthdays.

After we had opened presents and had cake, (except the vampires of course.) Angel said, "Bella, can you come outside with me for a minute." I nodded as I followed him outside. He turned to look at me when we came to the woods and sighed. "Bella," he began. "I am leaving."

"W-w-what?" I asked.

"My dad found a new job, we have to leave."

"Ok, I will come with you." I replied simply.

"Bella, I don't want you to come."

"Y-y-you don't want me?"

"No" was his reply.

"Well that changes things."

"Goodbye Bella, and be safe."

He kissed my hand and walked away. I started to feel dizzy and I could hear voices calling my name in the back ground but they were faint. And with that I fainted, many memories flooding back to me.

**Please review i think this chapter was decent.**


	14. Chapter 14

soooooo sorry for my absence i have been busy but i promise i will update all my storys by sunday prob not thusday because it is tnx giving and prob not saturday cuz i have my B-Day party but i will update soon. also...**who saw braking dawn part 2?! i did. i am seeing it again wendsday. it was awsome if u have not seen it alredy go now. i almost cried at the part with carlisle. i am giving no more away. if u agree with my statement comment** below._ love yall _

_love, 102199_


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey sorry for the short chap i am REALLY tired but i will update again asap enjoy. **

**Disclamer i do not own twilight **

**Edwards's pov **

I could kill that boy. I listened in horror as he said almost the exact things that I said to Bella. I watched as he left. And shot over to Bella as she fainted. "Carlisle!" I yelled. Carlisle ran over to me and checked Bella's Vidal's. "She should be fine." He said in a relived voice. I then picked up Bella and carried her over to the couch.

"I could kill that boy!" I yelled. "Edward you did the same thing to Bella." Rose said. "Yes but I did it to protect her." I shot back. Then something hit me. "Hey, where's Mary?" "Oh she left in all of the commotion." Said Esme. "Bella will wake up in 30 seconds!" yelled Alice. We then all waited patiently for her to wake up.

Then she all of the sudden shot up and looked around. "I remember everything." She said and everyone sat their frozen.


	16. Chapter 16

**OMC i am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating i am cray busy but i will update ASAP and i am abandoning some storys so i will put a list next time i update (if i remember)**


End file.
